


DJ JaegerBombz

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), DJ Eren Yeager, DJ Named Spelled As Jaeger, Eren Is a Little Shit, Humor, Inspired by Music, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating will change, Strippers & Strip Clubs, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Eren recently started his new job as a DJ at Club Titan where he is paired up with a stoic little flair bartender named Levi who quickly becomes a pain in his ass.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Tequila in the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> From the creator of "DJ Deku" comes the newest hit story "DJ JaegerBombz". 
> 
> Anyways, I'm doing a series of DJ stories for the fandoms I'm in so here is the next one. It probably won't be as long as DJ Deku, but I'll put just as much of my soul into it.

Music. Some people listen to it on their morning commute while others play it during their daily jog. Music entertains people during their grocery shopping and helps people express emotions or art. It touches hearts and grows minds.

For someone like Eren though, music runs deeper than just entertaining noise. It flows through his veins and out through his fingertips. He listens to music when he eats his meals, takes his showers, goes to sleep, and drives to work. At work, Eren makes music and the day decides who the music is made for.

Club Titan is in a converted warehouse and is comprised of three sections. Maria, the biggest of the three, hosts the nightclub which is open Thursday to Saturday as well as certain promotional days and holidays. Rose, the next largest, is strictly a bar room with darts, pool tables, and a small dance floor. The bar is open Monday to Saturday. Sina, the smallest of the three, is the strip club and its open Wednesday to Saturday.

The club has three DJs on staff that rotate sections daily. If for any reason a DJ needs to take a day off, there is an automated jukebox in the bar and the other two DJs will cover Sina and Maria. Some of the bartenders rotate with them too. It all depends on the dynamics of the pairings. 

Mikasa, known as DJ Awaken and Eren’s adopted sister, is paired with Annie who is a bartender and bouncer. They are both chill and easygoing, but Annie always has the most well-behaved bar patrons.

Then there is Armin, also known as DJ Strategy as well as Eren’s best friend, and he is paired up with his boyfriend Jean who is also a mixologist. Those two can read each other like books and work together better than the gears of a well-oiled machine. It’s a no brainer that they rotate as a pair.

As for Eren, the newest of the three DJs to work at Club Titan, he has become Hange’s test subject. Hange and Erwin own Club Titan and of course, what they say is the law. Once Eren got comfortable in his position, Hange came to him with a man in tow who looked very unenthusiastic.

“Eren,” they said excitedly, ideas glimmering in their eyes as they spoke, “you are going to be paired up with Levi for a while.” They gestured to the shorter man who was scrutinizing Eren with a steel-colored gaze. His hair was shaved into a neat undercut and he had a serious case of Resting Bitch Face. And that is how Eren, DJ JaegerBombz, met the biggest pain in his ass to date.

*******

“What are you, a dinosaur? No one listens to that song anymore,” Eren scoffs as Levi continues to clean glasses behind the bar in Rose.

“Regardless of your opinion, which I did not ask for,” Levi states firmly, “it’s the song I’ll be performing my flair routine to and you will play it. No jazzy DJ bells and whistles either.”

“Will you be bartending in a pinstripe suit and fedora as well?” Eren asks sarcastically. Levi stays silent and continues his work. “Of course, you will be doing just that. We’ve been paired up for three months and I already know you so well. You are way too predictable.” Huffing a sigh, Eren stomps out of Club Titan and to his bike where he puts on his riding jacket and helmet before speeding off towards his home on the outskirts of the suburbs. The sound of the engine calms his jittery nerves so that by the time he pulls into the garage he is relaxed enough to go inside and fall asleep, but the last thing on his mind is Levi.

Levi is always the first thing on his mind when he wakes up too. Part of Eren finds it to be annoying and another part of him enjoys it. He thinks of that piercing gaze and how it makes him believe that Levi can see right through him.

In the shower, Eren wonders if those scowling lips are as kissable as he imagines them to be. During breakfast he thinks that Levi would approve of his cooking and as he braids his hair down his back, he is certain that Levi’s deft fingers could do it better.

Backpack firmly on his shoulders, Eren takes his bike out of the garage and makes his way into the city. The gym is his first stop of the day and then Armin’s place.

“You’re late, Mikasa and Armin have already started playing around,” Jean says as he lets Eren in the door.

“Can you tell me why Hange pairs up DJs and bartenders? No one else can,” Eren asks with annoyance painting the edges of his tone.

Jean shrugs and answers simply with, “our partners are the one constant we have as we rotate. Familiarity of a person helps us adjust to the different cultures and atmospheres of the bar and clubs.”

“I don’t think Levi really cares about familiarity,” Eren replies as he hangs his jacket up.

“If stuff went down in the bar, would you have Levi’s back?”

“Yes, I’m a decent human being who would help out.”

“Right,” Jean says with a smirk, “do you believe Levi would do the same for you?”

Eren wants nothing more than to deny it vehemently, but they both know it would be a lie. So, he says nothing as he pads down the hall with Jean laughing behind him. “I need your help,” Eren announces in a salty manner as he sits with Armin and Mikasa on the floor of the office and takes out his laptop.

“Levi has done it again,” Armin murmurs and Mikasa nods in agreement.

*******

Saturday arrives and it finds Eren and Levi in Rose. Any time that the duo is working the bar on the weekend, Levi will do a flair routine as Eren supplies the music. Or more like Levi demands what music he wants played and Eren obeys or there will be an argument at closing time.

The evening has been going smoothly, club goers and bar patrons alike have been hopping between the three sections of Club Titan so Eren keeps a steady stream of pop hits flowing. Until Levi lines up his bottles, shakers, and shot glasses. Levi gives Eren the look that says, ‘its time so get your head out of your ass and let’s go’. It is with a sense of satisfaction that Eren fades out the current song, counts to five, and fades in [Levi’s song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KW_6XpVfgKs&list=PLvs2mAp8rLJ1W6VLGXMGsyp7EFnC-wAU-&index=2&t=0s) for the show.

There is no hesitation in Levi’s movements or routine even when the remix kicks in. It’s almost as if he expects it…

***DJ Chat + Jean***

**JB:** Who told Levi about the remix? _I just want to talk…_

 **Strat:** Don’t look at me.

 **Awake:** I don’t care enough to tell him.

 **JB:** Jean…

 **Strat:** Don’t point fingers until you’re sure.

 **JB:** Are either of you lying to me?

 **Awake:** No.

 **Strat:** Nope.

 **JB:** He is guilty by process of elimination. Bombz out.

Eren returns his attention to the bar as Levi’s routine ends and the small smirk the bartender is wearing grates across his nerves. Definitely a fight kind of night.

Much like always at closing time, Hange comes in to chat away at Levi as he cleans up. “Heading out for the night?” They ask as if they don’t already know the answer.

“Yes I am. It’s the weekend after all,” Eren remarks with a kind smile to them.

“Not yet,” Levi quips to him, “we have unfinished business.”

“You were prepared for the remix so what is your malfunction now?” Eren turns to look at him irritably.

“I am the bartender and I’ll tell you what to play for my routines,” Levi states evenly.

“Oh, you’re the bartender?” Eren asks sarcastically, dropping his backpack onto the bar before walking behind it and grabbing the four necessary bottles, a chilled glass, and a shaker. He throws the cocktail together with practiced ease and slides it in front of Levi, stomping back around the bar and picking up his bag.

“Clean up your mess,” Levi says, face still impassive.

“No, it’s the bartender’s job to clean the bar just like it’s the DJ’s job to pick and play the music. It’s best for all of us to stick with what we know, Levi,” Eren snarks back at him as he heads for the door. Turning, he calls out, “there is tequila in that 21st Century and you are welcome to it,” before finally exiting. At least he could enjoy two Levi-free days now.


	2. Levi-Free Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren enjoys his days off without Levi...almost.

“Yeah! Go, Team Ereri!” Eren cheers with enthusiasm when he sees Levi on Tuesday.

“Team Ereri? Where the hell did you come up with that?” Levi asks with a furrowed brow. It’s obvious Erwin is trying to fight a smile.

“It’s our names combined. Did you want to be first? We can be Team Riren if you want,” Eren offers cheekily. Erwin lets a laugh escape before turning it into a cough and looking away, but his shoulders still shake with his silent amusement.

Eren can see Levi mentally facepalming. “We aren’t just some anime characters that you can make ship names for, Eren.”

“The girls would happily disagree,” Eren informs him pompously.

“What girls?”

“The girls from Club Sina.”

“You hang out with the girls from Sina?”

*******

What does one do when they are free from a certain attractive yet annoying bartender? Spend a day with the girls, of course! Eren and the girls from Sina always get together on Sundays. Sometimes they get their nails and hair done, swim in Petra’s pool, go to pole class, or watch movies at Ymir and Historia’s house.

The previous Sunday was a day of pole class and then movies. After everyone effectively worked up a sweat, they went to their respective houses to take showers and pack their overnight bags then headed to Ymir and Historia’s house. It was there that they all devoured way too much pizza and screamed in each other’s arms as they watched a horror movie followed by a humorous romcom to calm themselves down.

Finally, cocooned in sleeping bags, they all began to talk about work and boys and life in general which is when the name was brought up. “Eren, how is Team Ereri doing? Make any progress with the old grump?” Sasha asks as she opens a third chocolate bar and takes a bite.

“What did you call us?” Eren replies, flipping onto his stomach to stare at her.

“Ereri. It’s both of your names combined. If you want Levi to go first you can use Riren,” she tells him factually.

“Is this how the ladies of Club Sina refer to us?” Eren inquires incredulously. When nobody confirms or denies he shakes his head. “I’m saying it to Levi when I see him again.”

“Come on Eren, when are you going to make a move on him? He is hot shit for a little old man,” Ymir teases but gives him a knowing smile all the same.

“Never,” Eren insists as he throws his pillow at her, “he is hot, but he is an asshole too and that’s not my type.”

“Ah yeah I forget that you go for douchebag boys with emo skater haircuts and ripped skinny jeans like that one guy,” Ymir replies, tossing his pillow back. “What was his name again?”

“Not important,” Eren huffs at her as he turns onto his back again and stares at the ceiling. “What is important is the fact that I’m thinking of changing up my clothing style when I DJ.”

“What are you going for?” Historia asks, her attention being grabbed at the mention of clothes.

“Tight and sexy,” Eren tells her as he waggles his eyebrows. “Are you up for shopping after my meeting with Levi on Tuesday?”

“Like you ever have to wonder.”

*****

The second day of his Levi-free time is spent cleaning his house, going to the gym, and working on music. Eren lives alone except for his chatty Egyptian tabby cat, Willy Wonka, who received his name from Sasha. If anyone ever saw the way the two of them talked to one another they’d think Eren was crazy.

“So then,” Eren tells Wonka as he pours food into the cat’s bowl, “Ymir asked me when I was going to make a move on Levi. Me, make a move, on Levi.” He sits the bowl down and pours himself a cup of coffee. “Could you imagine that?” Wonka simply glances at him as he chews up some of the kibble and then buries his face back in the bowl for more. “Even on my days off all I talk about is that stupid flare bartender.”

*******

“Enough of your nonsense,” Levi tells him in a monotone, “we have to go over the music for the flare routine and I’ll be damned if you’re going to change it up again.”

“Fine, if you want to bore the shit out of your patrons then that’s on you,” Eren says, raising his hands in surrender as he conceals a smile. Something is just so enjoyable about pushing Levi’s buttons.

“You’re giving up on this matter rather quickly,” Levi comments as they walk over to Eren’s open laptop sitting on the bar. “Something must be wrong with you.”

“No, you aren’t getting any younger so no need to use up your precious time.” At Levi’s unamused glare Eren laughs loud and unrestrained. “I have a shopping trip with Tori after this and I don’t feel like wasting time by arguing with you. Besides, it’s less work on me if I leave your music alone and you remain,” Eren pauses to look at him, “less grouchy.”

Heaving a long sigh, Levi begins to tell him about the music he’s picked to use for the routine on the Friday after next which is when they’ll be in the bar on a weekend. Eren, as usual, gives Levi a small list of songs on a yellow sticky note as suggestions for a future routine. If he were to take a guess he’d say that Levi throws the note away as soon as Eren turns his back, but he still tries.

*****

“Hey pretty lady,” Eren calls out when he sees Historia who is waiting at the main entrance of the mall.

“Flattery will get you far with me,” Historia replies with a small laugh, linking her arm through Eren’s and practically dragging him into the building. “I have an entire itinerary and we have to work swiftly since you had to flirt with Levi for so long.”

“That is not what happened,” Eren says defensively and it only makes Historia laugh.

“I’m sure, Eren.”

Eren doesn’t regret inviting Tori to go shopping, but she is exhausting. The way she has him walking out to show her every outfit and how new articles of clothing get tossed over the top of the dressing room walls makes him feel likes he’s in a movie montage. There is a break to snack in the food court and put their purchases in their cars before going back to it. By the end of the adventure both of them are tired and ready for dinner so they go back to the food court where they order from the hibachi stall and find a table to sit down and eat.

“I didn’t know Levi had friends,” Historia comments, looking past Eren who turns to follow her gaze. Sure enough there sits Levi with another man and woman, all three of them smiling and eating as they chat.

“Me neither,” Eren says as he faces Historia again. “Want to try some of my chicken?” He asks the question with a mischievous grin.

“You are on,” Tori answers, knowing what comes next, “I’m sure you’re just dying for a piece of my steak.”

“Best of five,” Eren challenges.

“The only thing you’ll be eating is dust.”

Neither of them could say who started the game, but they get strangely competitive about it. They simply use their chopstick to throw pieces of their food into the other’s open mouth and whoever catches the most wins and the loser has to buy the other person dinner. Eren hates to admit how often he loses to Historia though.

“Alright, I’ll go first,” Eren says, picking up a piece of chicken between his chopsticks. He tosses it and Historia catches it cleanly much to his dismay.

“You’re going down, JaegerBombz,” Historia tells him as she picks up a piece of steak. Her toss is good and Eren manages to catch it with relative ease.

Tori catches the second and third pieces but so does Eren. “It’s shaping up to be a good one folks,” Eren commentates as he tosses a fourth piece that Historia catches yet again. The fourth one from Tori lands perfectly on Eren’s tongue.

“They’re down to the wire now,” Historia announces, leaving her mouth open for the fifth piece of chicken that falls right into her mouth.

“Damn it,” Eren curses under his breath. “Woohoo!” He cheers through the piece of food in his mouth when he catches it, his arms raised in victory. “Wait, no one lost.”

“It’s a given that you’re always a loser, Eren,” Levi says as he passes by with his friends, not even sparing Eren a glance but gives a small wave to Tori who returns it.

“Ah well, I don’t mind buying this pretty lady dinner,” Eren replies with a warm smile. “Tori, we should try this game when we’re on the poles.” To his satisfaction, Eren watches Levi pause briefly and begin to turn as if to say something, but he instead continues on his way.

“Upping the ante are we?”

“I live life on the dangerous side.”

*****

Returning back to Club Titan, Eren starts his work week at Rose, the bar, and it's relatively unexciting. He is itching to be in Maria tomorrow because Thursdays are strictly for college students and they always pack into the club regardless of if they have class the next day or not because the drinks are half-priced and there is no cover charge. There are very few things that Eren likes more than having a full house to spin music for and he voices that thought aloud to Hange as he packs his stuff up at closing.

“So where is your bartender on the list of things you like?” They ask and Eren thinks about it for a moment.

“Somewhere between my enjoyment of burnt popcorn and dry swallowing pills.”

“We’ll look into finding you a new bartender then,” Hange says with a sigh as they turn to leave.

“No!” Eren shouts, gathering the attention of Levi and Erwin at the bar.

“No?” Hange turns back to him, their glasses glinting in the light. “Why not if he’s so unlikeable?”

“He is, uh, reliable. I like that about him and he calls me out on my bullshit which I respect. I’m not sure any of the other bartenders would do that,” Eren explains as he glances anywhere but at his boss.

“Noted,” they say as they finally walk away and Eren is quick to leave after that.

*****

The next night finds Eren setting up his equipment in Maria before the flood of college students, but Levi isn’t the one behind the bar. Instead it’s a different guy who wears a good smile and radiates more energy than Levi. Of course, once Eren has everything set up he goes in search of Hange or Erwin, finding Hange first.

“Where is Levi?” He asks forcefully.

“He’s bartending in Sina tonight,” Hange tells him simply as they continue writing at their desk in the office.

“We’re in Maria tonight,” Eren points out.

“You’re in Maria tonight and he’s in Sina tonight. It’s not a big deal, Eren. Go talk with Connie and get to know him. He is a fun guy,” they tell him dismissively.

Eren doesn’t have to find Connie, he’s waiting at Eren’s station when he comes back in.

“You must be Eren, yes?”

“And you’re Connie?”

“I sure am,” he informs Eren with a smile. “I’m usually in Sina tonight, but they had me switch out for some reason. Either way, if you need anything don’t hesitate to let me know and I’ll make sure to keep drinks coming your way.” With that he leaves to go to the bar again.

To say that Eren’s mood has gone to shit is an understatement and he hates it. All he wants to do is give the college students a night of dancing and fun and here he is pouting over not having Levi behind the bar with him. He knows he has a crush on Levi and there is no way they’ll ever go past co-workers, but having the grumpy guy around is more of a comfort than Eren realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is a savage little shit. 
> 
> A 21st Century cocktail:
> 
> 1 1/2 ounces of silver tequila  
> 3/4 ounce white crème de cacao  
> 3/4 ounce lemon juice  
> 1/4 ounce absinthe
> 
> The chilled glass is "rinsed" with absinthe and the other ingredients are mixed together in a shaker with ice then poured into the prepared glass.


End file.
